Ginny's Love Part One: The Dream
by The Lavender Baroness
Summary: Ginny has a dream about . . .Malfoy?! my first fic, so go easy on me! r&r, but please no flames!


Ginny Love Part I: The Dream  
By Enchantress  
  
Ginny set her head on her hand and sighed as she stared into the fire. She glanced at the clock in the wall, as she turned the page of the book she had been reading. 11:30. She glanced back at the cover on which the words "Famous Dark Wizards and Those Who Defeated Them", by Vallimmor Todroet. Smiling up at her from the cover was her hero, Harry Potter. She sighed, as she contentedly gazed at his face. The soft ticking of the clock on the wall brought her to awareness. She glanced up at it from the large armchair in which she sat. From the chair she could see that it read 11:30. It's getting late, she thought to herself. She had been so absorbed in the book [the 200 page chapter about Harry,] she hadn't even noticed the absence of her fellow Gryffindors. Her eyes were beginning to shut, and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.   
She shook herself to awareness. "No, don't fall asleep in the common room," she thought to herself. "You have to go up to your room. What would Professor McGonagal say if..." her mind clouded over as she fell asleep. In her dreams she found herself atop the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. What was she doing there? She wasn't taking astronomy this year. She looked down on the school grounds, where the students looked as small as toys. She stood in astonishment as the tower was suddenly surrounded in a orange mist. She suddenly felt a feeling as if she was falling very quickly, but upwards and upside down.   
She found herself seated on a fiery throne. She was dressed in a long purple gown and a silver tiara. She glanced at her surroundings and realized she was in a beautiful palace throne room. Before her was a splendid masque ball, and she realized she herself was wearing a mask the same color as her dress. She picked a crystal goblet from her side and took a sip of the cream colored liquid in it. It had a heavenly taste to it, almost as if the drink itself were magical. She drank another sip. "Of course," she thought. "It's butterbeer." She drank another sip as the warm liquid filled her body with a warm sensation.  
Glancing back down upon dancing people, she suddenly became aware of the beautiful music that was playing. A waltz, she thought. She wished she had someone to dance with. Almost as if her wish had been granted, a tall boy of about 15 stepped forward and offered her his hand.  
"May I have this dance?" he asked. His voice was a slow drawl, but it had an entrancing tone in it to Ginny. She knew this boy. He was none other than Harry and her brother Ron's worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. Her mind rushed as she saw Draco's handsome face. Who would know if she danced with the noble Slytherin?  
"I would be honored," the words flowed from her mouth in an elegant manner she didn't know she possessed. He led her out onto the floor, and they began to dance. He led her around the floor. They glided, they flew! She glanced over his shoulder. At the door she could see no other than... Harry Potter! He was talking with two of her brothers, the twins, Fred and George. He was laughing, and he didn't even notice her. She looked back on Draco with loving eyes.  
Ginny was overwhelmed with a feeling of joy and passion. Could she be falling for Draco Malfoy? She looked up into his cold, dark eyes. He was no more handsome than Harry, so it was not just his appearance. It was the way he was treating her. Harry had never acted this way with her, in this charming fashion. She realized it was quite enjoyable. The music came to an end and she curtsied. As she did, he bowed and kissed her hand.   
The crowd of people fell silent and parted as she walked back to her throne. She could feel people's eyes bearing down on her as she delicately seated herself on the throne. She sensed an anticipation in the air, as though they were waiting for her to speak. The music! she thought.  
"Continue!" She spoke the words regally, as she should, she thought, since she was wearing a crown. The music started again. A gavotte, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the melody fall into her consciousness.  
"Ginny," she heard a distant voice calling her name. "Ginny. Wake up Ginny, wake up." She felt herself being jerked quickly out of her dream lands. Someone was shaking her. "Ginny. Ginny!" She opened her eyes and blinked. Hermione Granger had woken her.  
"Hmmmm?" Ginny murmured.  
"Ginny, its 5:30. You ought to go up to your bed and get a few more hours rest. I'm going to study in here. Go to bed," Hermione spoke kindly to her, and Ginny obeyed, still hardly awake.  
She crept into bed setting her book on a small bedside table. Though she was overcome with weariness, she couldn't fall asleep. "Perhaps writing in my diary will help," Ginny thought to herself. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her red leather diary. Taking the key out of her heart shaped locket she kept around her kneck at all times, she unlocked the diary. She reached under her bed and pulled out a quill and pot of ink she kept there. She began to write.  
Dear Diary, she wrote.  
Last night I fell asleep in the common room. I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that... she went on to describe her dream. But dearest diary, what can it mean? Does it mean that I'm supposed to fall in love with Draco, or that I already have? And what about Harry? Am I meant to forget him? I can't help but wonder what he and the twins were talking about. And what was the meaning of my being dressed so regally? I wish I knew the meaning of all this. I hope its significance will be let known to me soon. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand the mystery.  
Love,  
Ginny   
  
She yawned as she locked her diary closed. She tucked it back under her pillow and fell back asleep.  



End file.
